1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including an intermediate receiving container capable of mounting a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCDs are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). A conventional LCD includes a liquid crystal panel assembly, which has two panels having a plurality of electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels, and adjusts the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electrodes so that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer can be rearranged.
Since the LCD is a passive emitting device, a backlight assembly for supplying light that passes through a liquid crystal layer is required. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a light emitting diode (LED), or the like, may be generally used as a light source for the backlight assembly.